Memories of Terresia - A Series of Drafts
by LoliMochi
Summary: When life is flowing away, she tries to save it. Hope is all she has... and trouble is all they get. Vignettes/Drabbles/One-shots from 'The Cycle'. Most are drafts and for planning purposes. Title may change if I think it's necessary. AU and Parallel worlds. OCs present. Certain FFVII characters in original setting. Many genres present.
1. Preface

**Preface**

As stated in the summary, these upcoming series of vignettes/drabbles/one-shots are for planning purposes. It's for me to test out the waters for characters for 'The Cycle' - Final Fantasy VII or original ones. It's mostly the relationships between each characters too.

The actual plot is still being developed, so little details for each vignette may change to suit the changes I make with the real story in planning.

I won't reveal the whole story summary because I'm paranoid about someone stealing my idea or created world/characters (though I shouldn't be), but I just want to tell you that I was highly inspired by Final Fantasy Type-o (or Final Fantasy Agito).

The world is named Terresia and it is a parallel world to Gaia. So, Terresia also has a lifestream. The Syrissins are people with high capacity of mana, therefore making them magical and able to use magic. The Gervadians are people with mana in them, but such a low capacity that they cannot use magic at all - they have to rely sorely on technology.

On Gaia, Hojo discovered a way to enter Terresia and opened the gate to it without knowing the true consequences on the world. War was no longer the worst outcome of selfish humanity.

Just a heads up, only some characters will be featured in this story. Well, more specifically, going into Terresia. Since the FFVII characters will all go to Terresia for most of the story - if not for _all_ of the story. I was hoping to have Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Cloud, Cissnei, Tseng, Rude and Reno. This is going to be AU, so altering the actual timeline of FFVII wouldn't be too bad. I was also hoping to add Vincent - but that wouldn't make much sense.

Just another thing, there is an 'alternate' Hojo on Terresia as it _is_ a parallel world...

His name is Joho.

Yes, seriously. I named him that because it's just funny and stupid.

Maybe in the future, I can get serious about this and actually write the proper story.

This preface and rating may change as ideas on this story develop more. Updates will be... well, almost never.

But still, enjoy and feel free to review.


	2. Zack and Venia 1

_There may be same paragraphs for this and the two others that follow it. This is mostly because I was too lazy to actually write better descriptions of the scenery and etc. _

_Venia, Jay, Alacer Desert, Terresia, UNLIFE belong to Lolimochi (me). Final Fantasy VII characters such as Zack Fair belong to Square Enix.  
_

* * *

**Vignette One - Zack talking to Venia at night (Acquaintance level)**

The stars were so bright against the black sky. It seemed as if they were shining crystals amongst a velvet cushion. The night sky was priceless to her... Terresia's sky was priceless to her. She let herself lean slightly back, using her hands as a support. The grass was a welcoming change compared to the harsh dirt and hot grainy sand in Alacer Desert.

_Why...?_ She thought. _Why was Terresia like this? Where was Jay?_ She never liked unanswered questions. Some people preferred to hide from answers, but she wanted nothing but the blunt truth, no matter how scary it is.

"Hey." She heard a boyish voice and glanced at the intruder of her thoughts.

"Zack."

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked in a friendly matter.

_What do you think?_ She thought, but said nothing and stared up into the sky again. She was _meditating_. A spell that could only be used at night to gather magic flow from the surrounding area. It didn't require much attention which was why she could sleep with it still active, but something in her told her not to sleep just yet... Just to savour the sight of the stars and moon. _Things are just too messed up... I need to find Jay and do something about the UNLIFE. How did they come to be?_

"What are you thinking about?" Zack's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Her violet eyes turned to him and she realised that he had taken a seat beside her and was looking straight at her with curious eyes of blue and purple hue.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked him coldly, slanting her eyebrows into a glare.

He held his hands up defensively. "I'm just trying to be friendly."

She didn't like... _friendly_. Friendly meant that they were sugar coating their words and lying through their teeth to get something from you. Whether it be money, information or even a night trapped in their arms naked. Friendly people were dangerous.

No one were truly _friendly_ in times like these.

They were all liars.

And she hated liars.

She stiffly stood up and brushed the grass off her clothes, then left his side without looking back.

_I don't need 'friendly' people..._


	3. Zack and Venia 2

_The Cid Venia knows is almost like a parallel version of Cid in FFVII. May change that idea. The Terresia's Cid is Venia's godfather.  
_

_Venia (Veni), Jay, Alacer Desert, Terresia, UNLIFE belong to Lolimochi (me). Final Fantasy VII characters such as Zack Fair belong to Square Enix._**  
**

* * *

**Vignette Two - Zack talking to Venia at night (Friends level)**

The stars were so bright against the black sky. It seemed as if they were shining crystals amongst a velvet cushion. The night sky was priceless to her... Terresia's sky was priceless to her. She let herself lean slightly back, using her hands as a support. The grass was a welcoming change compared to the harsh dirt and sand of the deserts in Alacer Desert.

_Why...?_ She thought. _Why was Terresia like this? Where was Jay?_ She never liked unanswered questions. Some people preferred to hide from answers, but she wanted nothing but the blunt truth, no matter how scary it is.

"Hey, Veni."

She immediately turned to the owner of the boyish voice and disturber of her thoughts with a glare. "Don't call me that."

Zack didn't seem effected by her glares. _But when was he ever affected by them?_ She thought as he took a seat beside her. "Lighten up. I think it's a pretty cute name."

_Why do I even bother?_ She looked back up into the sky and reminded herself that she still had _meditation_ activated. She knew that _meditation_ required little attention, so little that she could sleep with it while it was still activated. However, something in her mind kept telling her to stay awake, just to gaze at the stars and moon.

"What are you thinking about?" Zack asked. She noted that if she turned her head to glance at him, she would be able to see his purple-blue eyes staring at her with curiosity.

She stayed silent, wondering whether or not to answer. In the end, she did. "The stars." She simply said.

Venia heard Zack softly 'ahh'ed at her answer. "They're really pretty, aren't they?"

She didn't need to answer because it was so obvious and she knew... well, at least _hoped_ Zack wasn't _that_ dumb. But a question gently ebbed from the darkness and into her mind when she concentrated on the stars. "Zack."

"Hm?" He sounded eager.

She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. _What is he so excited about?_ He had this strange grin. It was very strange, showing a mix of happiness and curiosity. _Friendly...?_ That didn't seem right. The _friendly_ smile always looked so fake and cheesy that she would know something wrong was going to happen. The person would either steal something from her or try to harass her. Either way, it meant danger.

_Yet, why does he look... fine... _He didn't look as if he was going to attack her. _He looks... happy..._ She can't even remember how her father looked like when he smiled. She remembered Cid's. His just looked stupid and cocky. It wasn't all nice like Zack's.

"Veni? Veni, are you thinking again?" She blinked twice and realised that she was distracted with her thoughts.

"Yes."

Zack sighed and let his body lean backwards until he lay upon the grass, his arms behind his head. "It's bad to think too deeply into things all the time, Veni. It'll make your head hurt."

She had the urge to roll her eyes at the childish answer. "I am perfectly capable of thinking deeply. Your brain, however, might explode from the workload." She replied lightly, a teasing tone almost non-existent as the night breeze picked up.

The black-haired boy grinned, obviously catching on with her rare teasing and let out a fake whine. "Aw, Veni! That hurts my heart, you know?"

"Yet so true." She murmured before getting up.

He gave her that... _weird_ smile just as she turned and began waking away.

"Night, Veni."

She stopped, her head unconsciously moving slightly to the right so that she could glance at him.

Violet met sky blue just for a second.

"... Night, Zack."


	4. Zack and Venia 3

_My brain farted and died. I couldn't think of any proper name for star constellations. I'll do it eventually... Sigh... Cliche similes... Zack as a diamond... I think I really need to sleep, or at least, I did around 6 months ago, when I wrote this.  
_

_By the way, Venia's eye color didn't change. They're purple, but they were seen as violet because she seemed less friendly and more edgy. Now that she's on friendly terms with Zack, she seems more softer, so her eyes seem more lilac (which I think is a softer color). Okay, never mind. My brain is seriously dead.  
_

_Venia (Veni), Jay, Alacer Desert, Terresia, UNLIFE, Kupo-Sama, Gervadians and Syrissins belong to Lolimochi (me). Final Fantasy VII characters such as Zack Fair belong to Square Enix._**  
**

* * *

**Vignette Three - Zack talking to Venia at night (Good Friends)**

The stars were so bright against the black sky. It seemed as if they were shining crystals amongst a velvet cushion. The night sky was priceless to her... Terresia's sky was priceless to her. She let herself lean slightly back, using her hands as a support. The grass was a welcoming change compared to the harsh dirt and sand of the deserts in Alacer Desert.

_Why...?_ She thought. _Why was Terresia like this? Where was Jay?_ She never liked unanswered questions. Some people preferred to hide from answers, but she wanted nothing but the blunt truth, no matter how scary it is.

"Veni? What are you doing up?"

Venia turned to see Zack, his gaze flicking over her body before returning to her face, as if he was checking for injuries. His purple-blue eyes expressed nothing but concern.

It was slightly unnerving for her to have someone look at her like that. She had her Godfather, Cid. But he was tough and stern. If she got injured when she came back to Home Base, he'd take one look at her and ask her what the hell happened. If the answer was not linked to Gervadians, he'd just scoff and say she wasn't careful enough. He didn't baby her and she never really cared.

She had Kupo-Sama, but she thought that he was always too drunk to even give her a look of concern. He just had that lazy expression permanently on his chubby moogle face all the time.

Jay was exactly the same. Yes, there were times when he was worried. But Jay wasn't really _human_. He only knew what emotions felt like and since he was so carefree, he always wore that stupid grin or smile on his face, even if there are times when they weren't sincere.

But Zack was looking _straight_ at her with worried eyes. She didn't know whether to be flattered or scared.

"I couldn't sleep." Venia finally said.

He released a sigh of relief. "So you're not hurt?"

"No."

"That's good." He smiled.

She tried to return it, but she noticed the slight twitch of Zack's lips going downwards and she knew that he was disappointed not to see her smile. "Came to look at the stars, huh?"

She nodded and watched as he just invited himself to sit by her side. Not that she minded. "How about you?" She asked. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Zack sighed, ruffling his own spiky black hair. She was slightly distracted as she watched them brush against his gloved hand. They looked soft and naturally rebelled against gravity, which she found really fascinating. _Is it always like that?_ She wondered.

"I woke up and didn't find you anywhere. I got worried, I guess." He looked around sheepishly, as if expecting her to retaliate.

She did.

"I'm not weak, if that is what you are implying." Her lilac eyes showing a slight annoyance towards him.

He only sighed and replied. "I know you aren't, Veni. I just..." He fell silent and sat down next to her with a loud _thump_ and an expression of pure frustration.

Venia didn't say anything, only watching her very conflicted comrade. The silence was tense and awkward. It wasn't pleasant at all and she felt as if she was burdening Zack with her strange personality. He had once told her that he had never met someone so... cold... She didn't blame him. He was a very upbeat guy with a kind heart. It was almost as if he wasn't exposed to the traumas she had experienced. But he was a warrior and no doubt _had_ experienced them, maybe even more so than herself. He was just very good at concealing it and not letting it get to him or his belief of the kindness in people. However, it got to her. The raw feeling of being used left a burnt imprint in her mind and it just kept clawing in her mind every time she met someone new. _No. You can't trust this person. They just want something from you._ It said.

"The stars..." She diverted her attention to the stars, but she heard his shuffling and knew she had gotten his attention. "Are they the same in your world?"

"Huh?" Was his intelligent answer.

She had the urge to roll her eyes. Yes, she was annoyed. Venia had asked a question she had been pondering for so long and yet he looked at her as if she had gone insane. _It isn't a stupid question for Terra's sake!_ She mentally grumbled before getting up. "Forget it." She muttered and was prepared to leave.

A sudden warmth enveloped her hand and she halted. "Wait, Venia, I'm sorry." Zack said, "I was just surprised that you were asking. It's not a very common question, you know." He punctuated the sentence with a light chuckle as he gently tugged her down to have a seat.

She complied and sat down comfortably on the grass. She didn't look at Zack, only letting her lilac eyes wander the quiet plains outstretched beautifully before her. It was almost as if everything was fine. There were no wars and no dangers. She was even having a conversation about _stars_. The feeling was welcoming, almost like a summer breeze caressing her.

"To answer your question, Veni... It's not the same, but there are some constellations up there that I know." She could practically hear him smiling. "See that one?" His arm suddenly came into her view and she followed his hand to the stars. She nodded, seeing a cluster of very bright stars amidst the darkness. They were aligned in a shape of a crystal, like the ones of her necklaces. "That one is Shiva's Diamond Dust."

"We call that one the Lovers Crystals." She said and unconsciously let her fingers curl around her parents' necklaces.

"Huh, that's pretty neat!" He grinned, noting that they were exactly the same shape as Venias' necklaces.

He thought she was going to leave right afterwards, but he was pleasantly surprised when he heard her soft voice. "Show me some more..."

If possible, his grin went brighter. "Sure!"

Together, they told each other the different constellations they could spot. Her black-haired comrade seemed really excited throughout their time together and his smile never disappeared from his face. Not that Venia would want that. _This is... fun..._ She thought as she pointed to Leviathan's Tail for him. She felt lighter and clearer. Something as simple and far away as stars made her feel this way. Would it be appropriate to call them her diamonds of happiness? They certainly seemed like diamonds to her. They shone like diamonds and they were definitely precious.

"When I'm a hero, do you think they'll name a constellation after me?" Zack questioned, rubbing his chin as he pondered.

Unconsciously, her lips twitched upwards. "That can be you. It'll be Zack the Puppy."

"Hey, that's not fair!" He exclaimed and pulled her down before she could escape. He proceeded to ruffle her strangely colored hair as 'punishment' while loudly proclaiming that he'll choose his _own_ constellation.

_Zack as a star? It could work... after all, he shone like a diamond and he had the power to make anyone happy. Yeah... I think it could work..._ She smiled as she thought after Zack finally released her and let her sit down peacefully while the _puppy_ kept staring up into the skies hopefully. She could see the determination within his eyes.

"Zack."

"Hm?"

"Hurry up... and become a hero."

"Aw, don't worry, Veni. I'm gonna be the best, just you wait! Just believe in me."

_I have no doubt in that, Zack. _

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
